2032
Odcinek 6 - znany również jako szósty rok gry(WG)/po apokalipsie/Nowego Porządku. Opisy CENA ZŁOTA: 7 382 385$ Witam Panów w odcinku szóstym! Uwaga do nowych graczy - Pojawi się zaraz post rekrutacyjny, przeczytajcie go uważnie. Uwagi ogólne: Nikt, kto zgłosił się do pomocy jako GM (Poza gmem od sportu - Damian Żuchowski) nie przykuł mojej uwagi. Będę sobie musiał radzić z tym sam, nawet jeśli wydłuży to czas oczekiwania na poszczególne odcinki. ______________________ Sytuacja na świecie: Ten rok był bardzo spokojny, z pozoru... Rosnące napięcie między przywódcami Bizanessy i Narm daje się wyczuć w każdym zakątku Europy - czy to będzie zarzewie nowego konfliktu? Najważniejszym wydarzeniem minionego roku jest zjednoczenie Niemiec pod sztandarem IV Rzeszy - czy ten kraj okaże się zagrożeniem, czy wyciągnie przyjazną dłoń do krajów Europy? Jakie będzie jego Usposobienie? Tymczasem w Matelico (Bot we Włoszech - jedna kratka) odkryto duże pokłady złota, a samo państwo prężnie się rozwijając przez ostatnie lata, wskoczyło na III poziom technologii - dysponuje lotnictwem II poziomu. Jest otwarte na handel. Ruś Kijowska miała dobry rok - odkryła spore złoża ropy i surowców energetycznych. Wraz z bardzo dużymi złożami żywności (Stepy), może walczyć o dobrobyt. Młoda turcja nawiązała nieformalny kontakt z przywódcami ISSE - co z tego wyniknie? Republika Turcji stawia na nowoczesność - Chce nabyć produkty lotnictwa i marynarki II poziomu lub wyżej, by móc się obronić przed najeźdźcami z południa i otaczającymi krajami, które uważa za wrogie. A co w poszczególnych krajach? Piotr Surma - Iberian League (IL) Rezerwy: brak 1 średni statek (110) Aleksandrze! Zabicie urzędnika, który popełnił błąd nie było najlepszym pomysłem - wieść bardzo szybko się rozniosła, a poparcie dla władzy zmalało. Obywatele teraz bardzo niechętnie podejmują pracę w urzędach ze względu na zagrożenie życia przy popełnieniu pomyłki. Dzięki opracowaniu szczepionek przyrost obywateli nieznacznie się zwiększa. Projekt medyczny #2 jest kompletnie nieczytelny - Obywatele nie do końca rozumieją ideę, która przyświeca stworzeniu leksykonów (gramatyka...) Mieszkańcy Azorów są bardzo zadowoleni z troski, jaką im okazujesz i oczekują, że nie zapomnisz o nich w przyszłych reformach. Są żywo zainteresowani dużym kompleksem budowanym na ich wyspie. (Dywizja zmechanizowana kosztuje 10 żelaza, a utrzymanie w tym odcinku to 1.7 ropy - CZYTAJ TABELKI) Budowa tej drogi zwiększa mobilność obywateli - większa mobilność oznacza większą produktywność niektórych z nich. Prowincje zostały skolonizowane bez większych przeszkód. Jednakże ekspedycja nie do końca wie, gdzie ma się udać. Środki przyznane, ale stoi w miejscu. (Mapka - wiem, gdzie to w prawdziwym świecie jest, ale dla potrzeb gry trzeba dawać) Zabrakło dwóch jednostek żelaza, by oddać Poznaniowi - Wszystko przez to, że żelazo było niezbędne do budowy statku handlowego (4 jednostki żelaza) NAJWAŻNIEJSZĄ INFORMACJĄ JEST NIEZAPEWNIENIE ZAPOTRZEBOWANIA NA ENERGIĘ OBYWATELI - Pieniądze na utrzymanie elektrowni zostały przeżarte. (Pisałem kilka razy, żebyście pisali, ile ta elektrownia Wam daje energii, no i masz.) Front w RA nie ruszył się ani o centymetr. Czy ta stagnacja zostanie w końcu przełamana? Może warto też poczynić uzupełnienia w Twojej armii? Hubert Gromek - Arkińska Republika Demokratyczna (ARD) Rezerwy: brak Panie Prezydencie! Ludność dzięki temu, że widzą efekty tegorocznych reform, są dalecy od niepokojów i dają kredyt zaufania obecnej władzy. Jednak równowaga ta jest chwiejna - Wciąż nie podoba im się tak wysoka stopa podatku, część z obywateli uchyla się od obowiązku płacenia ze względu na brak środków do życia. Rozprowadzanie produktów medycznych wśród obywateli jest niezłym pomysłem - zdrowi obywatele lepiej pracują. Pola uprawne okazały się nieurodzajne - nie uzyskano z nich żadnej żywności. NAJWAŻNIEJSZĄ INFORMACJĄ JEST NIEZAPEWNIENIE ZAPOTRZEBOWANIA NA ENERGIĘ OBYWATELI - Wydobyte surowce leżą na hałdzie obok elektrownii (Pisałem kilka razy, żebyście pisali, ile ta elektrownia Wam daje energii, no i masz.) Karol Bednarski - Skania Rezerwy: 4 złota Towarzyszu! Brak reform - ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Paweł Wysocki - Państwo Kościelne (PK) 5 ciężarówek (5) Wasza Świątobliwość! Podwyżka podatków obiła się szerokim echem wśród korporacji i najbogatszej części społeczeństwa. Wyraźnie nie podoba się im ta zmiana, pozbawiająca ich części majątku. Aby zachować swoje bogactwo, dodatkowe koszty przełożyli na swoich pracowników, a w efekcie ceny wielu produktów znacznie wzrosły, a ludzie w skrajnym przypadku nie mają za co żyć. Czy zrobisz coś z tym faktem, czy pozostawisz ich samym sobie? Wyspa Malta jest opuszczona i została skutecznie skolonizowana Zaczyna brakować pieniędzy na darmową służbę zdrowia dla Twoich obywateli - Zaczynają oni podumierać, zmniejszając przyrost obywateli. Budowa elektrowni geotermalnej była dobrym pomysłem - dzięki bardzo gorącym źródłom, zapewni ona 14 jednostek energii rocznie. Stocznia zostanie ukończona za rok - przyniesie ona korzyść w postaci 5% zniżki na budowę wojskowych i cywilnych jednostek morskich. Kuba Wielgus - Cesarstwo Bizancjum i Odessy (CBiO) Mały transportowiec (50) Cesarzu! Wybudowano elektrownię wodną - dzięki rozwojowi techniki udało się to wykończyć w ciągu jednego roku! Ma ona taką samą wydajność, co pierwsza elektrownia. Kontrola wykazała, że w niektórych rejonach w części bizantyjskiej uczniowie są uczeni w inny sposób niż w Odessie - ma to wpływ na wyniki uzyskiwane przez uczniów. Utworzenie własnego języka to poważne przedsięwzięcie, potrwa jeszcze co najmniej dwa lata. Brak mapy - kolonizacja nieudana. Kontrola aptek wykazała pewne nieprawidłowości, zwłaszcza w "zawartości leku w leku", które w przyszłości mogą doprowadzić do poważnych komplikacji. Twoje państwo pomału dąży do bycia mocarstwem we współczesnym świecie. Ciężko będzie utrzymać pozycję, zwłaszcza, że mogą nadejść ciężkie czasy. Dawid Szymiczek - Wielkie Imperium Mediolanu (WIM) Imperatorze! Brak reform - ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Grzegorz Frąckowiak - Księstwo Moskiewskie (KM) Wasza Miłość! Brak reform - państwo upadło Mikołaj Kowalewski - Prawosławna Republika Ludowa Poznania (PRLP) Rezerwy: brak Ze względu na problemy po stronie IL, dostałeś o 2 jednostki żelaza mniej. (Na przyszłość pisz, ile tego wungla wydobywasz, bo zaczynają mnie denerwować nieprecyzyjne reformy - dostajesz małą karę za to.) Ekspedycja zasiedliła wyznaczony teren - Las faktycznie wydaje się bezkresny, można pomyśleć o założeniu tartaku. Za 10M założysz tartak, który wydobędzie 20 jednostek drewna rocznie. Niewiele więcej da się powiedzieć o Twoich reformach - niedbale napisane skutkują mniejszą skutecznością wydanych środków. Nie wydobyto żywności - Twoi obywatele głodują! (MACIE PISAĆ, ILE CZEGO WYDOBYWACIE, CZY TO TAKIE TRUDNE?) Tomasz Jaśkowiak - Księstwo Irlandii (DIR) 1 mały statek (50) Mości Książę! Do kolonizacji nie doszło - środki zostały wydane, aczkolwiek bez mapy ludzie nie wiedzą, gdzie trafić (MAPA MA BYĆ ZAWSZE PRZY TYCH REFORMACH) Masz lekki deficyt energetyczny (2.1 jednostki) - pamiętaj o tym w następnych latach. Aby główna sala mogła pomieścić 30 tysięcy widzów, nakłady na nią muszą być dużo większe. Może warto zacząć promować Twoją sztukę nie tylko w kraju, ale i na arenie międzynarodowej? Wybudowana kilka lat temu stocznia zapewnia Ci od teraz 5% zniżki na okręty wojskowe i statki cywilne Kacper Hajduk - Nowa Hiszpania (NH) Filipie! Dotychczasowe reformy zostały wykonane, jednak czy to wystarczy, aby Twój kraj się rozwijał? Jakub Wróbel - Królestwo Ziemi Świętej (KZŚ) Wasza Królewska Mość! NAJWAŻNIEJSZĄ INFORMACJĄ JEST NIEZAPEWNIENIE ZAPOTRZEBOWANIA NA ENERGIĘ OBYWATELI (Masz pisać, ile ta elektrownia zapewnia - było już ogólne ostrzeżenie na ten temat) Największą inwestycją Twojego kraju jest wybudowanie lotniska Gabriel Airlines, daje to sporego kopa do krajowego PKB - teraz tylko potrzebujesz samolotów, by działać na własną rękę - zapytaj gracza RF, na jakich warunkach buduje samoloty pasażerskie. Udało się skolonizować zaznaczone tereny, możesz korzystać z ich dobrodziejstw. Ekspedycja badawcza nie znalazła żadnych śladów ludzkiej obecności - jednak aby się tam bezpiecznie osiedlić, należy zainwestować 30M/prowincja + 1 surowiec chemiczny/prowincja na oczyszczenie terenu. Dominik Chylewski - Rzeczpospolita Śląska (RŚ) Wasza Królewska Mość! Pomysł z wiatrakami był faktycznie genialny, aczkolwiek wykonane szacunki były nieco niedokładne - 350 wiatraków zapewni 9 jednostek energii. Iberia nie dostarczyła Ci żelaza (Brak w handlu w reformach IL), więc ta część trasy kolejowej nie została wykonana. Przygotowano całą infrastrukturę pod torowiska, brakuje jedynie żelaza na tory. 15 mln$ wystarczy jedynie na rozpoczęcie prac nad lotniskiem. By nadawało się ono do bezpiecznych operacji, należy wyłożyć dużo więcej. Uniwersytet medyczny będzie szkolił dumnie kadry lekarzy, brakuje jednak placówek podstawowych, gdzie ludzie będą mogli przyjść z prostymi dolegliwościami. Na Króla wybrano przedstawiciela IL. Czy to aby dobry wybór? Nie wszyscy magnaci są zadowoleni z takiego wyboru - sugerują oni, że władca z zewnątrz może działać na szkodę kraju. Woleliby wybrać kogoś spośród siebie. Mimo wszystko, dzięki przemyślanym reformom, państwo zdecydowanie powstało z kolan, kto wie - może w niedługim czasie stanie się potęgą? Adam Słojewski - Nowa Armenia (NArm) / Wojciech Gortat 1 średni statek (110) 1 lok + 25 wagonów (25) Rezerwy: 16.5 złota Dawidzie! Ukończono elektrownię wodną - A właściwie kompleks 4 elektrowni! Kilkuletnie nakłady opłaciły się, ponieważ kompleks zapewni 18 jednostek energii/rok (Utrzymanie elektrowni należy liczyć od kwoty 200M) Do tej pory nakłady na zdrowie wystarczały, jednak rosnące z czasem potrzeby obywateli wobec tegorocznych słabych nakładów na zdrowie mogą się źle dla Ciebie skończyć, zwłaszcza, że do tej pory nie było miejsca na prywatne inwestycje w tej materii. Niestety fosfor nie został wyprodukowany ze względu na brak węgla (brakuje dokładnie 4.8 jednostki drewna, by ukończyć ten projekt), pieniądze zostały wydane, ale nic się nie wydarzy, dopóki nie zapewnisz surowców. Mnogość badań, które prowadzisz, budzi podziw, jednak na wiele z nich nakłady są zbyt niewielkie, by osiągnąć jakikolwiek efekt - czas "pokarze", czy komputery wrócą, jeśli skupisz się na konkretnych badaniach. Opracowano rozwiązanie, dzięki któremu będziesz mógł zbudować pierwszą elektrownię geotermalną w swoim kraju, jednak ze względu na niezbyt wielką ilość takiej energii w płaszczu ziemskim, możesz zbudować elektrownię o maksymalnej wydajności 6 jednostek energetycznych/rok za 90mln$. De facto naukowcy nie wiedzą, jakich warunków mają się spodziewać, wysyłając kadłub w kosmos: Opracowano model ze stali, jako że to jedyny sensowny materiał, jaki ma na posiadaniu państwo. Brakuje wiedzy na temat budowy rakiet kosmicznych, by móc myśleć o wysyłaniu czegokolwiek w kosmos. Opracowano jednak paliwo rakietowe, dzięki któremu będziesz mógł wysłać swój pojazd w kosmos. (BRAKUJE ŹRÓDEŁ DO BADAŃ TECHNOLOGII - gra uczy i bawi, GM też lubi poszerzyć swoją wiedzę!) Budowa stoczni wojskowej potrwa kolejny rok, zanim będzie mogła być w pełni operacyjna. Budowa infrastruktury kolejowej, jak i samochodów dla ludności pchnęła Twoją gospodarkę do przodu. Nie jest to duży skok ze względu na fakt, że społeczeństwo oddaje bardzo dużą część dochodów państwu. Nakłady na budowę lotniska pozwoliły jedynie na zbudowanie utwardzonego pasa oraz prowizorycznego portu. Nie pozwala on na przyjmowanie bezpiecznie dużych maszyn lotnictwa cywilnego, a szczególnie w trudnych warunkach pogodowych. Kolonizacja w większości się udała - skolonizowano wszystkie wschodnie prowincje. Zachodnie z kolei wymagają bardzo dużych nakładów - 50 mln+2 surowce chemiczne/prowincja, by można było je skolonizować. Reforma o obniżce podatków wywołała największe kontrowersje w parlamencie - Socjaliści twierdzą, że to zdrada stanu, zwłaszcza reforma o prywatyzacji terenów państwowych, kapitaliści z kolei uważają, że trzeba posunąć się znacznie dalej w reformach, aby pchnąć gospodarkę. Centryści z kolei twierdzą, że obecny układ, to połączenie najgorszych cech obu systemów - centralne sterowanie połączone z otwarciem furtki dla kombinatorów, a nie dla zwykłych ludzi, których po prostu nie stać na nabycie własnej ziemi ze względu na wcześniejsze ogromne obciążenie podatkowe. Jednak, czy obywatele nauczeni, że państwo daje im wszystko, będzie w stanie się z tym uporać? W którą stronę obierze kurs Twoje państwo? Właśnie stanąłeś na rozdrożu i musisz wybrać coś. DRK Populacja kraju po przyłączeniu południowych prowincji do NArm zmniejszyła się o 66960 osób. O tą samą liczbę wzrosła tym samym liczba obywateli NArm, a PKB NArm spadło o kilka punktów ze względu na niską produktywność tamtejszych obwyateli. W końcu, po kilku latach, ktoś raczył zająć się państwem. Dotychczasowe środki były defraudowane przez wierchuszkę partyjną, a niezadowolenie ludzi stopniowo rosło. Teraz dali oni kredyt zaufania. Część z najlepiej wyskształconych ludzi z DRK uważa jednak, że oddanie południowych prowincji było błędem - boją się, że z tego powodu utracą oni dostawy żywności. Duże inwestycje w gospodarkę nieco ją ożywiły - czy dasz radę utrzymać ten trend? (Adam Słojewski - Coś się czepił tego systemu bolońskiego, wcale nie jest on perfekcyjny na studiach wyższych, na niektórych kierunkach (vide studia lekarskie lub mój kierunek) - offtop) Norbert Kamuda - Królestwo Bretanii (KB/KTL) 11 ciężarówek (11) Bernardzie! Najważniejszym wydarzeniem w Twoim kraju były wybory - a przyjęły one zaskakujący obrót - Zwyciężyła partia liberalna, która zdobyła 46% głosów, a po jej plecach dreptała partia socjalistów, która dzięki cichej kampanii wyborczej osiągnęła zaskakujący wynik - 43%. Mówi się, że sukcesem tej partii były hasła o podniesieniu stopy życia chłopów oraz zniesienie monarchii - jasny sygnał, że pozycja monarchy jest dość słaba w obliczu poprzednich wydarzeń. Niezależny sondaż przeprowadzony na życzenie partii, która wygrała wybory stwierdził, że 85% obywateli popiera Bernarda LaValette jako króla Bretanii, aczkolwiek 64% twierdzi, że w przypadku jego śmierci nie ma godnego następcy, może poza jego małżonką Marią, którą ludzie wprost uwielbiają. 11% głosów uzyskała Monarchistyczna Partia Konserwatystów, której program reform dla chłopów nie spotkał się z dużym poparciem - po prostu nikt im nie wierzy. Wybudowana jakiś czas temu stocznia i port zapewniają Ci od teraz 8% zniżki na statki cywilne i okręty wojskowe. Kombajn Ścianowy istotnie zmniejszy nakłady ludzkie, ale konserwacja tej maszyny pochłonie sporo środków, szacunki mówią o 10 mln$/rok jako kosztach utrzymania tej maszyny. Jej korzyscią jest natomiast zmniejszenie ryzyka śmierci ludzi w kopalniach, a wydobycie surowców kopalnych staje się tańsze o 15%. Oczywistym jest, że opłaca się wydobywać znaczne ilości surowca dzięki tej maszynie (Bonusy sumują się). Pierwszy kombajn został stworzony ze środków na opracowanie prototypów i się nadaje do rozpoczęcia prac na jednym surowcu. Każdy kolejny wymaga zbudowania kolejnego urządzenia, którego koszt szacuje się na 40 mln$. Opracowano wersję eksportową tego urządzenia. Przesiewarka Magnetyczna nie spełniła swojego zadania - koszta tego projektu przewyższają ewentualne zyski. Zakrojone na szeroką skalę poszukiwania dezerterów nie przyniosły skutku. Nikt nie wie, gdzie się znajdują. Damian Ślęzak - Królestwo Antiochii (KA) 1 lokomotywa + 5 wagonów (5) Warto by było uściślić, jakie badania nad surowcami wykonuje Twój instytut (Brak źródeł) - środki zostają przeniesione na następny rok. 50 mln dolarów starczy ledwie na jedno średnie lotnisko komunikacyjne, jeśli ma być ono bezpieczne dla użytkowników, nie wspominając o finansowaniu innych projektów. Póki co stworzono plan zagospodarowania terenu pod lotniska i wykonano podstawowe prace - przygotowanie terenu pod budowę i sporządzenie planu budowy lotnisk. Samolot transportowy I poziomu jest w stanie przewieźć maksymalnie 75 żołnierzy z pełnym ekwipunkiem. (Offtop: Airbus A380 - obecnie największy pasażerski samolot świata jest w stanie przewieźć w konfiguracji 'wagonu bydlęcego' nieco ponad 850 osób :) ) Na północy teren wygląda spokojnie, nie ma żadnego zanieczyszczenia, nie ma żadnych surowców godnych uwagi. W południowej Grecji natomiast napotkano grupę tubylców mówiących po grecku. Są całkiem nieźle zaawansowani technicznie. Tomek von Świerczewski - Królestwo Sarmatii (KK) Jacku! Państwo staje pomału na nogi - dzięki przemyślanym reformom. Może uda Ci się je doprowadzić do wielkości? Mateusz Słowiański - Jedynie Prawdziwe Cesarstwo Francuzów (JPCF) Rezerwy: 5 złota Napoleonie! Nakłady na kulturę są godne podziwu. Francja jest kulturową stolicą świata, jak niegdyś! Racje żywnościowe obywateli musiały być nieznacznie zmniejszone - proszę pilnować tego w przyszłości! Wojciech Gortat - Homaria (HMR) Nasirze! Komunizm zwycięży! Ukończono port i stocznię. Zapewnia Ci ona od tej pory 5% zniżki na okręty wojskowe i statki cywilne. To chluba komunistycznego kraju. Musisz o nią dbać! Dzięki inwestycji w straż pożarną, nie straszna Ci teraz będzie żadna klęska żywiołowa! (Chaotyczne reformy...) GavP --> Nowa Jugosławia (NJ) - Adam Konarski Milicja nie została zrekrutowana - brak żelaza. Ponadto państwo po przejęciu powoli się rozwija. Zobaczymy, co przyniesie przyszłość Aleksander Krynicki - Konfederacja LaManche (KLM) Rezerwy: brak 1 mały statek (50) Jarlu! Nie zrekrutowano żadnej dywizji -"Tyle ile trzeba" to nie jest kwota. Tylko dzięki rozdzielaniu wydatków jak do tej pory nic złego się nie stało. (Biedne te reformy) Mikołaj Samek - Republika Finlandii (RF) Rezerwy: 8 złota 1 statek turystyczny 10 samolotów pasażerskich Aalto! Inwestycja w kulturę pozwala myśleć o Finlandii jako poważnym konkurencie Paryża jako stolicy kulturalnej współczesnego świata. Sporo turystów skorzystało z tych atrakcji przy okazji organizowanych mistrzostw w piłkę nożną. (Bonus PKB) Wybory wygrała aktualna partia rządząca - wyborcy docenili fakt, że o ich państwo się dba i nie obciąża nadmiernie podatkami. Mogą się rozwijać w spokoju. Dochód z pożyczek wyniósł 500 000$, głównie korzystały z nich osoby prywatne - kapitał banku jest nieco za niski dla finansowania naprawdę dużych inicjatyw. Ropa wprawdzie została wydobyta, jednak nie została wykorzystana - nie sporządzono dyrektyw, co z nią zrobić. W efekcie zapotrzebowanie państwa na energię nie zostało spełnione, podobnie jak zapotrzebowanie na żywność. Te decyzje cofnęły nieco w rozwoju Twój kraj. Jan Wziątek - Imperium Cytadeli (IC) / Michał Lipiński Pociąg 1 lok, 8 wagonów (8) Nieznaczny deficyt energii - kara do PKB Odrestaurowano sieć bunkrów zbudowanych w pierwszym roku - teraz są dobrymi twierdzami. Nic więcej nie da się powiedzieć o Twoim państwie - do tej pory nie uporałeś się z protestującą ludnością, która nie ufa Twojej władzy od momentu przeprowadzeniu zamachu na własnym terytorium. Państwo upadnie, jeśli czegoś radykalnie nie zmienisz - PKB leci na łeb, na szyję. Jan Ruczynski - Sebia (Sba) Tragiczne reformy - utrzymujesz się w grze, ale nic one nie mówią o Twoim kraju. Związek Szkocki (ZS) - bot Tomek Lemek - Semiland Rezerwy: 1 złota Wielki Żydzie! Badania nad mikroprocesorami przynoszą efekty - masz już wystarczającą wiedzę, by zbudować pierwszy komputer w powojennym świecie. Na wszystko potrzeba środków oraz metali rzadkich i krzemu, z których wykonasz podzespoły. Środki na horom curke poszły na poczet ministerstwa zdrowia. Ogromne nakłady na naukę procentują - Za kilka lat, kto wie, może zawładniesz kosmosem? Drastyczna obniżka podatków niepokoi zwolenników pomocy socjalnej - obawiają się, że najbiedniejsi teraz zostaną pozostawieni na pastwę losu. Piotr Czakaj - Wielkie Imperium Lechickie (WIL) Janie! Ostatnie ostrzeżenie - jak nie dasz reform w następnym odcinku, staniesz się botem. Dzikie Ludy Północy (DLP) Kategoria:Odcinek